


Apologies and Pie

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds his way back into Sam's heart with pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanlovessammymorethanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/gifts).



> I really hope you don't mind that I snatched this sentence from you because it's perfect and I'm so clueless when it comes to summaries, sorry.

It’s not a real date, they just have lunch at this nice little diner. Sam is all dimpled smiles, enjoying their day off, that they can spend it together. However, his smile fades and the corner of his mouth twitches as the waitress comes to their table, flashes teeth at Dean and bats eyelashes.

“What can I do for you?” Her voice, honey sweet, Dean smiles at her, looks her up and down.

“What can you offer?”

Sam’s jaw clenches.

“Dude.”

Dean glances at Sam and winks. Then they order the food, burgers, fries and a salad. When the waitress ushers away with their order, Sam glares, arms crossed. Dean notices, says nothing. They wait in silence. Eventually the waitress returns with their food. When she sets a huge burger down in front of Dean, he leans in and tugs at her apron. Sam can’t see properly what’s going on but he is sure she gives Dean her number.

“What the hell Dean?” he says, ignoring the young woman who turns red and leaves quickly. He doesn’t see the grin she is carrying.

“Are you jealous?”

“No, angry, apparently.”

“Sorry.”

Sam snorts. While they eat, Dean tries a few more times to get Sam to accept his apologies. He only earns one bitch face after another.

“Sammy,” Dean tries and reaches for Sam’s hand. Sam hesitates a moment before he pulls his hand away. Then he pushes his salad aside. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Dean suddenly grins. “What a shame. More for me.” He waves for the waitress who comes at once with a warm, fresh out of the oven, homemade pie. She turns to Sam with a giggle and a broad smile.

“You should accept his apology. For me, nobody has ever done such a sweet thing.”

She puts the pie down in front of Sam. His mouth falls open. On top of the pie is written ‘I’m sorry’ and a big, red sugar heart next to it.

Sam looks to Dean, back at the pie and then to the waitress and back to Dean.

“Thanks,” Sam mutters to her and with a wink at both of them she strolls away again.

Dean looks at Sam in anticipation. Sam smiles at him and doesn’t pull his hand away as Dean reaches for it, thumb stroking over the back.

“So, uh,” Dean starts. “It’s for you, but how about you spare me a tiny little piece?” Green eyes plead, he bats eyelashes at his brother. Sam laughs out loud. He takes the knife and cuts the pie in half, giving Dean the piece with the heart on it.

“I love you, Sammy.”

“I know.”

Dean moans with the mouth full of apple pie, Sam licks his lips, imagining the noises Dean would make later. Even though he had accepted the apology, Sam won’t let Dean off the hook that easy and Dean knows.


End file.
